


City of Tomes

by kitkatpryde



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatpryde/pseuds/kitkatpryde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ordinary trip to the New York Public Library takes a new turn when Jace and Clary discover that the librarian is part of Shadowhunter history, and their own future adventures  (Post CoG, Post CP2).</p>
            </blockquote>





	City of Tomes

Clary gave Jace's hand a sharp tug on the steps of the New York Public Library as the rain pummled the pavement. The symphony of the city was in full swing , with checkered taxis honking, street vendors shouting, and the scuffle of a million soles on a million pairs of shoes scurrying to get from one place to the next. A single bolt of lightning streaked across the skyline towards Brooklyn, its edges sparkling in shades of orange and pink like fireworks, but none of the Mundanes even glanced up from under their black umbrellas.

"Showoff," Jace muttered, pulling back on Clary's hand until she was flush against him, her back pressing against the base of one of the marble lions that guarded the library's entrance as if it were the gates of Heaven. He opened his coat and wrapped it tightly around her before leaning in to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"The only showoff I see around here is you, Mr. Lightwood," Clary said. "And if we don't get inside soon I think I might drown out here."

"I was talking about Magnus," Jace said. "He loves to add drama to these big storms, lighting and thunder and all that. And that was a Magnus Bane lighting strike if I've ever seen one. Normal lighting shouldn't shimmer pink like that." He brushed his lips lightly across Clary's before bringing them to her temple, her eyelashes brushing against his cheekbone. Their breaths were thick in the humid air, adding to the fog that swirled them with every combined exhale. "Are you sure you want to spend today in the library?" Jace's voice lowered to a whisper. "Because I can think of so many other creative ways to stay out of the rain today."

Clary rolled her eyes and gave his shoulder a playful push. "You know I'd want to go to the library whatever the weather was like," Clary said. She wrapped her hands around Jace's neck, his blonde hair tangled in her hands, and stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. "But after we leave the library, I'd love to hear more about these plans of yours." She then gave him a quick peck on the cheek before sprinting up the stairs and into the building, the sound of Jace's footsteps trailing behind her.

Clary had just discarded her umbrella by the entrance when Jace's arms circled around her waist. She giggled and writhed out of his grasp while tossing back the hood of her jacket to free her wild red curls. "So where to, Fray?" Jace asked. "Are we on the hunt for new manga? Or rereading the Harry Potter series yet again?"

"You know, you'd like the Harry Potter books if you just gave them a chance," Clary said. " I mean, they're no JJ the Boy Shadowhunter Extraordinaire…"

"Are you mocking the memories of my childhood?" Jace cried with fake indignation. "I'll have you know I had a hard enough time as a kid without you mocking my reading choices."

"Fair enough," Clary giggled. "But really, you Shadowhunter kids are so elitist about your reading choices." They turned right into the stacks. Clary traced her finger along the spines of the new arrivals one by one, scanning the titles as she went. "I wonder if they even have any Shadowhunter books here. "

"They don't," Jace said. "The Clave did a pretty thorough job of reclaiming any volumes awhile back. They're all in the library back at the Institute."

"That's all the Shadowhunter books there are?" Clary asked. The Institute library was huge, but she still found it hard to believe.

"Pretty much. The other institutes have volumes as well, but they're about the same as the ones we have here. The Idris Library has a few things you can't find anywhere else, but that's about it." Clary quickly found the stack of new novels she had been looking for, as well as a few that she hadn't. As they made their way to checkout, Clary thrust one last book into Jace's hands. He shook his head, causing his blonde curls to swing around his head like a halo. "You know I already tried to read this one. I just can't do it."

"Please, Jace," Clary begged. "Once more. For me?" She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Your skills of persuasion are dangerous, Fray," he sighed. "But okay. Harry Potter round two hundred, it is."

Clary smiled and set their stack of books on the counter. She was surprised to find that the usual cheerful, plump, grey-haired librarian wasn't there. This new librarian behind the counter was younger, with a pile of dark brown hair twisted into a bun atop her head, and glasses on a long chain of pink and green gems . Clary had seen this woman only a few times before, usually shelving heavy leather tomes deep in the stacks. "I'd like to check these out, please," Clary said, "and he would like to check out this one."

The librarian eyed them both suspiciously, as if she thought they were planning to steal the books rather than borrow them. She pushed her glasses onto the bridge of her nose and asked to see their library cards. After glancing quickly at their IDs, she grabbed their books and put them under the desk. "I thought so," she said, her voice glittering with excitement. "I really did. Oh, please come with me." She started walking away, a brisk authoritative walk punctuated by the sounds of her heels clapping the stone. "We can come back and get your Mundane books later. Now please, come along."

Clary tilted her head in the direction of the corridor and raised one eyebrow in question. This was probably a bad idea, she knew, but her curiosity was beating out her survival instinct. Jace shrugged, took her hand in his, and they started off behind the librarian. 

 

"Do you know her?" Clary whispered as they trailed a few steps behind. She was weaving them down a back corridor they'd never noticed before, deeper and deeper into the building's entrails.

"No, I didn't know there were any Downworlders working in the library. I'm as surprised as you are," Jace said.

"She's a Downworlder?"

"Well, she's not a Shadowhunter. That's for sure. And there's definitely something un-Mundane about her."

"You don't have to be Sherlock to figure that one out."

"Elementary, my dear Watson."

"Well, I know it's a bit too late to change now, but maybe we should have thought before we followed a potential evil demon into her dungeon?"

"Why worry? If she's evil, I'll defeat her quickly and then we can go get our books and go home. Though we may want to stop and file a customer service complaint first. Because is this really the way to run a…"

They came to a suddent halt behind the stopped librarian, hushing their whispers and staring at her cautiously. In her peripheral vision, Clary saw Jace's hand move to rest on his seraph blade. She did the same, just in case.

"We're here," the librarian said. "I've been waiting for you two to arrive. Well, I guess waiting is the wrong word. Hoping may be more accurate. Hope is a thing with feathers, you know."

"Excuse me," Clary started. "But...how do you know us? And where are we going?"

"Oh, goodness me. I've forgotten all my manners in excitement. My name is Tessa Grey." She opened the door front of them and ushered Jace and Clary inside. "And _this_ , my dears, is what I needed to show you."


End file.
